Watashi wa InuYasha
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: InuYasha turns into a female, and finds himself in Kagome's world? How will he ajust to the new him? ( R&R and enjoy... Chapter 1 up )


Title: Watashi wa InuYasha. Author: KanjootekiMikomi Rating: pg-13 (just in case n.n; ) Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. u.u; Author's notes: Okies! First off, if you want to find my name, don't search Kanjootekimikomi, just type in Mikomi, and then look for Kanjootekimikomi. Kay? :D Anywho, enjoy my story! It's my first Inuyasha story so be nice.. okies? And review! n.n Ja mata!  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha was walking behind Kagome a little ways, his hands folded behind his head, his eyes pasted to the ground, he glanced up at Kagome but quickly looked back down at the ground once he realized he was staring at her, he wouldn't stare, he wouldn't, he always ended up staring at her when he was behind her, he couldn't control it.  
  
Kagome was walking ahead, well, more like prancing, humming a small tune happily to herself, the sun was out, the air was warm, it was perfect to her, besides the fact they couldn't find the other members of their group, the day was perfect.  
  
In a sudden stop she had spun around and was bent over slightly, her arms behind her back, her eyes were closed, and a smile was across her lips,"InuYasha!"  
  
He stopped quickly looking up at her in surprise,"Ka-Kagome.?"  
  
"How about we rest..? Ay, it's such a nice day, we should enjoy it."  
  
"We don't have time to rest.. Baka onna.. We need to." before he could finish his words, he was slammed into the ground because Kagome had screamed her,"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" and "subdued" him. He growled lowly,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"If you won't rest willingly, I'll force you, simple as that." she said and plopped down under a tree. "Plus, we are going to need to rest for the night soon anyhow, why not start a little early, the sun will set in less then an hour."  
  
He growled, irritation mixed into it, and he waited for the spell to ware off.  
  
She leaned back into the tree closing her eyes with a satisfied sigh.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat on a tree branch, his hands folded behind his head, entwined in strands of his silver hair, his golden colored eyes were closed, the moon was shining brightly, filling the sleeping earth with a small source of light.  
  
Kagome laid under the tree, her head resting on her hands as if they were being her pillow. Night, it was their only time to sleep, and to rest up.  
  
A grin came across the boys lips as he stared down at Inuyasha from his spot in the air,"So, let's see how you like it in Kagome's world Inuyasha, let's see how you like not having any demon powers, and lets see how you like being a normal human woman."  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes to see a ceiling, but the wasn't right, he had gone to sleep in a tree, it took a second to go through his mind and snap on. When he realized it, he quickly sat up looking around franticly, where was he? There was a desk, a window, a bed, but of course he had no idea what any of these were. On the bed was a sleeping Kagome, yes! She could answer what was going on.  
  
He got up and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her franticly to wake her,"Kagome! Onna! Ka." He froze when he heard his voice, it was, high and squeaky, like a woman's voice.  
  
Kagome groaned opening her eyes but quickly closed them when the light attacked her, but managed to open her eyes and keep them open,"In.uyasha?"  
  
"Kagome! Where are we!?" he growled.  
  
"Hmm..? Inuyasha, what's wrong with your voice?" she asked with a small yawn.  
  
"I don't know and right now I don't care! Where are we!?"  
  
She sat up and looked around the room before squealing out in excitement.  
  
"Kagome! What!? What's wrong!?" he asked, a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm home!!! Home sweet home! Oh it's been so lo." she squealed and turned around but froze when she went to hug Inuyasha. Her eyes widened and she and pointed at his chest,"I-I-Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha arched a brow, she was going nuts for no reason, first she was happy and now who knows.  
  
"Inuyasha! You have breasts!" she squealed.  
  
He shook his head as he tried to catch what she said, breasts?  
  
She poked one of his breasts,"Are they real?"  
  
Inuyasha winced at the poke and growled,"What was that for! The hurt! T." He looked down to see a pair of rather large breasts. "W-what?" He quickly began to grope himself to see if they were real, and sure enough,"I'm dreaming, yep, I am dreaming."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're a. Female! But how!?" she said in pure shock and amazement. She had just gotten a good look at his whole body. He had a figure, boobs, every feature a woman would have. "And your. Ears. They are gone."  
  
"Nani!? ..." He, or should I say she, lifted her hands to her head and began to pat her head, trying to find her ears, sure enough, they were gone, he led his hands down to where humans ears were and felt a pair.  
  
"You're a. Human girl.."  
  
"No! No! I'm a yokai. Not a human. I'm a male. Not a female. Kagome! What's happening.?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~  
  
Review! What did you think.. Hmm.. InuYasha as a woman.. Scary, no? A human one to make things worse for him.. Eh, he does turn human in the series.. x.x but still, not into a girl. That's more of a Ranma ½ thing.. But yeah.. :D Reeeeeview! Ja ne! 


End file.
